To meet increasingly strict environmental constraints, filter devices are provided on modern motor vehicles for tank venting, as a result of which undesirable escape of hydrocarbons into the environment should be prevented or at least reduced. In the USA in particular, the legal provisions for the total emission behaviour of a motor vehicle are increasingly causing difficulties, so special solution must be provided in particular for the American market.